


Take Your Time

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Series: Our Happy Ending [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ash Lynx, Boys Kissing, Eiji does not know how to take his time XP, First time (well for Eiji), M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Okumura Eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: Ash is living happily in Japan with Eiji while Alex is leading the group at the moment. Ash gave him a call, and Alex warned him about the Japanese's 'tendencies'. He merely shrugged it off, but he should've heeded those warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

Ash was happy. He was never this happy in his life. He's with his beloved Eiji plus Eiji's family was so nice to him when he first came here. Of course, the food was weird but better than what Eiji had made. That was disgusting, and he's not going to lie.

Ash was, to be honest, actually missed being in America. He yearns the food there alongside his group. He is the leader after all, but he left that shift to Alex. Now he's in charge. 

That night, he decided to call Alex to see how things are going there. He took out his laptop and messaged Alex. It's almost nighttime for them, but they would be awake around that time. Underground trade happens around this time around. Ash's jade eyes widen when he got a message back. 

He opened it, and it reads,

_Alex: "Hey Boss! How's Japan? And you and Eiji?_   
_Ash: It's fine. A lot stricter here than America. And why are you so curious about me and Eiji? Wondering about the explicit details? ;)_

That's when Ash blinked when he saw what he said next. He couldn't help but shout, "What?" to himself. Thank goodness Eiji and his family was out because he does not want to explain what's going on right now. 

_Alex: Actually, yeah. Those Japanese people are ruthless during sex. Like, no joke. You did it with Eiji, right?_

Ash was beyond confused by that comment. What? Did he see that right? Ash rubbed his eyes and looked at the message again. Ash asked the new leader. 

_Ash: WTF do you mean?_   
_Alex: Wait. So you didn't do it with Eiji yet?_   
_Ash: NO!_

As face was bright red. What on earth is this man on?! And what is he going on about "Japanese are ruthless"? What the fuck?!

_Alex: Oh._   
_Alex: But seriously, Boss. Those Japanese are known to "break minds" when they're fucking. Just be careful with Eiji. Alright?_

Before Ash could respond, it said that Alex left the messenger tab. Ash was left awestruck. What the fuck did Alex was trying to say to him? 

Of course, Ash was thinking about having sex with Eiji for a while, and they've been talking about it for quite a while now, but what? Break minds? That's sounds too absurd! to even comprehend. What?


	2. Chapter 2: Heed those Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR SMUT!
> 
> Ash and Eiji decided it was the time to have intercourse. It started out really good at the start, but then Ash should've to heed Alex's warnings.

All alone. Only two boys were in the house. They're in a bedroom with a bottle of lube on the desk near the bed as they talked, sitting on said bed. 

"Are you sure Ash? I don't want to-"

Ash interrupted Eiji with a gentle smile on his face. "I'm going to be fine, Eiji. Besides, if you were to be bottom, we would have to use up all of our lube."

Eiji pouted and glared at Ash when gave a mischievous smile. He wanted to kill Ash at that moment. Forget about sex. Eiji is going for the neck. 

He sighed and shook his head. "Let's just get started." Ash had a cocky smirk as Eiji closed in to kiss the blonde.

He cupped his face and leaned in the bed. Ash's head his the pillows. Eiji's gentle lips were fitted perfectly on his. He couldn't help but sigh through his nose happily. Eiji is just taking his time as he slowly kissed his cheeks. Those lips lovingly went up to his forehead. Ash smiled. Eiji was never like those devious men like the ones he was sleeping with. Eiji's tender and soft. He wants to love Ash before going to the dirty stuff, and that makes Ash very much happy. 

Eiji reached down to Ash's hands. Their fingers intertwine with each other as Eiji kissed and sucked on his neck. Ash couldn't help but shiver slightly. He never thought Ash was sensitive. Of course, he complained that he was dainty and fragile, but of course, he isn't. He is a mafia boss, after all. But hearing his quiet moans makes Eiji happy. He's making him feel good. 

Ash started to take off his shirt to show his beautiful pearl white skin. Eiji blushed a little. His pink cheeks looked nicely on him. Eiji took a deep breath and started going down to Ash's neck. Now he's using his hands. Fingers gracefully went up and down his arms. Ash's voice hitched. Eiji should know that he's sensitive. Damn it! He's doing it on purpose. Ash can see that smug look on that Japanese boy's face! 

Eiji's lips went down and kissed those pink nipples, making Ash let out a squeak. Damnit. Does Eiji know what the hell he's doing to Ash? And Eiji's a virgin! He mentioned it beforehand. How is he so good at this? Ash looked down. His jade eyes widen. His hand is going for the other one! 

His hands eased on his chest, not even touching the tiny nub. His finger went around it slowly, slightly grazing the small, sensitive organ. Ash's head swings back. The one nipple that Eiji's lips are working on parted from his lips. His tongue swirled around like his finger. He was teasing him! It's embarrassing, but he was becoming putty. Ash couldn't help but moan. It feels utterly amazing. 

Eiji felt Ash squirm underneath him. "Eiji," Ash called out as he gently grabbed his working hand. Is Ash really feeling that good? He couldn't believe it. It made him want to smile. The happy thoughts accidentally made Eiji flick his tongue on Ash's nipple. Ash made a squeaky moan, and cried out, "E-Eiji!"

Ash saw that Eiji was too into this. Oh fuck. It's bad. And Eiji is too precious. Ash can't! 

It feels so good, though. Eiji's hands were working magic on him. His soft hands, graceful hands started to go up and down his side, making Ash shiver. He felt goosebumps grow from his arms. Ash found his hands on Eiji's shoulders as he kissed downwards. 

To his chest, to his stomach. A little whine came from his throat. Eiji carefully pulled down the blonde's pants. His hard member showed through his boxers. Eiji couldn't help but stare. He started to feel a little hard himself. Making Ash feel this way, and by his hands. It made him feel aroused. Ash glared down to him. 

"Don't just stare at it! Do something!" Ash growled. 

A giggle came from his Japanese lover. That's another embarrassing thing about him. Everyone would be scared of Ash if he were to growl. Eiji would simply smile or laugh. It was even adorable at times, but also annoying. 

"Huh? It twitched!" Ash's eyes widen.

He gave a light slap on Eiji's head. "Stop talking! Just put it inside!"

"I get it, I get it." Eiji rolled his eyes. 

He starts to pull down his boxers showing his cute, pink member. It was pretty hard. Eiji closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around it. Ash gasped when his member felt Eiji's warm, soft lips. His hips jerked up a little. It almost made Eiji gag a little, but he continued to go up and down, bobbing his head. 

Okumura looked up to see Ash's flushed face twisting in pleasure. Ash is very cute. He's happy that he turned that sassy personality into a pile of mush. His body twitched for him. He placed his faith in his hands. His whole being bare with no fake moans and symphonies of his names. Each kiss, each 'I love you's were always real. No intensely calm I love you. It was deep with emotions. Eiji was happy. He's happy to be able to please Ash like this. 

"Eiji!" Ash called out. Eiji felt it. His cock was twitching uncontrollably. Ash's hands gripped on Eiji's raven hair. "I-I'm gonna-"

At a quick pace, Eiji removed his mouth from the blonde's cock. Ash gasped and glared down at Eiji, who's mouth was dripping with pre-cum. He licked his lips and placed his hand on Ash's member, stimulating it again. "Kya!"

Ash squealed. Eiji's hand was going too fast! This idiot was going to edge him again. He was about to yell at Eiji, but their lips locked again. There was even a little tongue in that kiss. 

Loud moans reverberate on Eiji's lips. He feels Ash's strong arms wrap around him, while Ash's hips were trying to create friction. Eiji's chest swelled up. Happiness grew inside of him since he's making Ash feel this way. He released the kiss and smiled, whispering in Ash's ear, "You're really amazing, Ash. So cute." 

"E-Eiji!" Ash gasped, trying to look at his beloved Eiji. Tears welled up in his eyes when it was getting too intense. "D-Don't you dare- AH!"

Eiji did it again. His hands stopped. There was a painful jolt running up his groin to his being. Eiji used that same hand to cup Ash's face. He kissed his head again, and asked gently, "You ready, Ash?"

Ash gave Eiji a dirty look, which didn't phase him. He wanted to keep his glare, but he was defeated. He sighed, and nodded, "Y-Yes, Eiji. Please." Ash opened his legs apart for Eiji. 

He can see Ash's hard, desperate member. Eiji wasted no time to go for the lube and spread it on his fingers. He entered it inside of Ash's entrance and slowly worked him up with his fingers. 

Ash knew this feeling before, but he couldn't help but moan out. He'd been fucked in the ass for most of his life, but being denied this many times made him sensitive. Even Eiji's scissoring motion felt good, but it was too much. Ash tried to gain back his composure, to gain back control of his body, but his head swung back when Eiji hit his prostate. 

His mind was blanking out. This pleasure refused to leave his body. Eiji then started to work on his cock again. His back arched back. Oh no. If they're both being stimulated at the same time, then-

Ash let out a high pitched whine. He was denied again! Eiji is going to die for this! 

"Ash," Eiji whispered, dangerously. W-What's going on? When did Eiji become so scary? Ash slowly turned his head back to Eiji. His eyes widen when he saw it. Eiji's lustful eyes and his hard, virgin cock. That made him froze in place. When did Eiji become like this? "I'm going to put it in." 

Eiji then loomed over him like the dark clouds. Aligning himself with Ash, Eiji slowly started to enter in him. Ash groaned when he feels its largeness. It was bigger than expected.

His thoughts were interrupted by Eiji slamming into Ash's prostate. He cried out as Eiji went in and out of him over and over again. He was going too fast! Does he know the meaning 'take your time'?! 

Eiji leaned in close to feel Ash's warmth. He kissed his lips. He lost himself in Ash now. All he could see was him and their own little world. He's happy. He's too happy. All he wants to do is be by Ash's side. Forever.

He sees Ash moaning and his legs were twitching. Ash was calling out his name. He couldn't be any happier. He pulled out again. He doesn't want this to end. Eiji wants to stay like this forever. Feeling Ash and Ash feeling him. He was so warm around him, from his arms to his insides as both of them wrapped tightly around him. Ash let out another gasp and it was Eiji's cue to re-enter him. Ash was really sensitive. 

"Hey! Ya big dummy! Stop denying me already!" Eiji finally snapped out of his trance. He looked to Ash's face, which was flush, but angry.

He couldn't help but smile. It seemed to do the opposite effect on him. He entered Ash at a fast pace, causing him to cry out. Eiji said in a teasing voice, "That's not how you should ask." 

He leaned in and kissed Ash's forehead. He snuggled up again and started moving again. He was pounding Ash's ass, making him wrap his legs around him. Eiji couldn't help but smirk. Was Ash really getting that desperate? He wants to Ash to ask politely. His instincts took over him now. He's no longer that innocent man everyone knew about. He's a sexual monster that's making Ash become desperate. 

Eiji grabbed the blonde's long, pale legs and swings it up to his shoulders. It became too intense for Ash now. His mind was starting to become mush. He needed something to finish him! And that one thing that can do it. And he really needs it! 

Ash moaned loudly. His prostate is being abused by Eiji's assaults. He gripped the sheets and his face scrunched up as he felt his mouth melting off. A little drool came from his mouth and his body shivered. 

"EIJI! Please!" He cried out. The only logic in his mind that he was going to be edged again. He needs to cum! He really needs it! Eiji hummed, questioning him. Ash tried to create a few words, but they were lost in translations through his moans. Eiji can feel it. His wall clamping down, but he pulled out again. Ash's eyes became glassy as his chest rise up and down. 

He can also feel the blonde's legs twitching. He looked at Ash's body, seeing what he did. His body was soaked with sweat. His pre-cum was on his stomach while his cock was still twitching, but Ash's face was even more amazing. Drool went down his mouth and onto the pillows. His hair was a big mess, and his green eyes. That really got Eiji. Ash's eyes looked like they were about to become insane with pleasure once he has that final push. 

Finally, Eiji asked, "'Please' what, Ash?" His lips were close to his ear, making Ash shiver. 

Ash was panting. He can feel his entrance open and in need of something inside of it. he won't be able to stand it anymore. He needed to cum. He opened his legs wide, and looked at Eiji with a kitten-like voice, "Please. Eiji... Make me cum. I'm begging you."

"Of course, my darling." Ash felt his core trembled when Eiji said that.

He felt Eiji go inside of him, slowly this time. Ash was gushing now. The organic lube made it hard for him to feel any sort of friction, but his insides were sensitive at the same time. He felt Eiji start to pick up a little speed. 

Ash's assaulted ass started to really get to his head. He can no longer think anymore. He can feel Eiji pounding him, hard. His moans were heard all over the house. Every time he tried to say something, it turned into moans or Eiji's name. He doesn't care anymore. He doesn't care if anyone hears their lovemaking or Ash's desperate pleas. 

His lonely cock was hard. Eiji sees it bobbing as clear liquid exit out of it. He felt a little bad for making Ash go through this. He decided he'll help him out. Eiji grabbed the base of the cock and went up and down. 

Ash screeched loudly. His hands grabbed the pillow above his head and the sheets to his side. Pleasure made his vision go red. He can feel its incredible speed as he gasps and moans. 

He can feel it coming! His stomach twisted like a huge knot. This was even bigger than anything he could handle. His nerves were going out of control. He can't control his facial expressions anymore. His hands were trying to find something to grip on. 

His head swung back. White spots and stars clouded his vision as Eiji thrusts deeper in. He can even hear Eiji's moans, which is causing him to go insane. It was low and subtle. It was becoming too much. He then burst all over his and Eiji's chest. Ash rode his orgasm to the point his mind wasn't right. Hazy and fogged. But it became chaotic again. 

That didn't stop Eiji though. He wasn't as sensitive as Ash. He couldn't help but moan himself. Ash was so warm and Eiji felt **so** good. He wants more of Ash, more of him. 

"EEEiiiiijiii- EEEk!"

When he heard his name, he couldn't help but pound harder. Ash's insides were gushing. He has never been this aroused before. He was always drugged in order to arouse him, but Eiji is making him feel like a woman. Wet, gushing, and moaning like a bitch. And his dick was almost soft, but Eiji is still working his magic on it. It hardens again as it was also unable to resist Eiji's hands. 

Eiji feels it. He's going to cum. "Ash, I'm gonna- Ah!" Eiji gasps. Ash was too lost to even hear what Eiji was saying but his name. "I'm sorry-"

Ash wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Eiji's eyes widen. His lips were slicked with drool. Ash's drooled, soft lips is taking him over the edge. He hugged the blond in his arms and let go of the kiss, but then kissed his neck. 

Ash loud moans were reverberating throughout the whole house. With the last few thrusts, Eiji finally came inside of Ash. His green eyes were dilated smaller, going upwards. Eiji's thick, hot seeds made his mind flip. Ash's own semen went sprayed outwards again. 

"EIIJIII!" Ash cried out. His arms held tighter as he used his legs to wrap around Eiji's torso. 

Both soon went still. They're panting. Eiji felt Ash going limp when his arms and legs fell. He blinked. He looked over to his love to see his eyes weren't right. His smile was a little crazed. "Eh? Ash?! W-What happened?!"

Ash let out a breathy laugh and kissed him again. He let go of the kiss and groaned. "Eiji~"

"AH! Ash! What happened to you?" Eiji started to panic. What had he done? All he did was follow his friend's advice! 

* * *

Back in New York, Alex was trading guns with the group. He sighed, looking concern. 

The scrawny thug, Bones, asked, "Yo, Alex. What's up?"

"Nothing," He shook his head, "I'm just a little concerned for Ash."

"Wait, why? He should be safe in Japan." Bone said with a little-surprised expression. 

Alex nodded, but he answered him, "Yeah, but those Japanese people man. They beast while they're fucking."

"Wha-?!"

"Have you ever considered that they've done it yet?" He asked his right-hand man. He gave a little glare at him for not knowing. 

He stuttered, trying to get some words out, but the comment sent him in a loop. "Y-Yeah, but-"

"Yeah, but don't ya hear those rumors about Japanese sex? It's brutal. Ash could handle anything, but I don't know if he can handle Eiji." Alex responded, looking to Bones. 

He simply blinked. "I-Is that so?" 

Alex scratched his head, and whispered to himself, "Damn. I hope Ash heeded by words, though. He'd be in real trouble if he didn't."

 


End file.
